This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A. Specific Aims The purpose of the MeTRC evaluation plan is to provide innovative rigorous study designs, and multiple data collection approaches to systematically collect data on indicators and critical milestones for MeTRC key functions. In this plan mixed method and program theory approaches will be used to ensure that there is a robust evidence and knowledge base for the design, implementation and impact assessment of the key functions and their collective effects on building capacity and infrastructure for clinical and translational research in infectious diseases and women health disparities. Specific objectives of the evaluation are: 1) Monitor and evaluate the impact of MeTRC on clinical and translational research in infectious diseases and women health disparities; 2) Provide technical support for on-going monitoring and evaluation (M&E) activities for MeTRC key functions; 3) Facilitate evaluation findings usage by MeTRC to improve performance;and 4) Document and share knowledge best practice within the community of clinical and translational research practice.